


Begin Again

by MeggieJolly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Mentioned Pregnancy, Minor Relationships, Modern AU, One Shot, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Octavia and Clarke had to cancel their vacation plans, Raven ends up at an all inclusive vacation by herself. Until she meets Wick, who she hasn't seen in a few years and who knows nothing of the dramatic changes to her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> The title is stolen from the Taylor Swift song, because I suck at titles and summaries. ;)  
> Also, I'm sorry in advance for the formate, for some reason it will not let me paste it with the settings from the original document and I don't have time to fix it right now, I will try to do so later.

The layout made it extremely easy to get lost.

Which, in Wick's eyes, was a rather bad move for a hotel. This was his second day here, and he was pretty sure he wasn't even close to the right hallway. At least he was on the right floor. Maybe.

"452..., 452...", he mumbled as he looked for his room. The room he had just passed had the number 410, he was definitely not even close.

He went around the next corner, looking for some kind of sign to help him on the walls and promptly walked into someone doing the same.

He caught the woman he had knocked off balance and almost dropped her again when he saw her face.

"Wrench Monkey?!", he yelped in surprise when he recognized Raven Reyes.

Raven Reyes, who he had met about a few years ago at a NASA sponsored workshop for engineers and mechanics. Both of the companies they worked for took jobs from NASA from time to time and sent their employees to these workshops regularly.

Raven Reyes, who he had constantly bantered, competed and joked with during the four day workshop.

Raven Reyes, who he had an embarrassingly big crush on.

"Wick?", Raven responded. "What are you doing here? Wait, before you answer, mind letting me go?"

Wick felt his ears getting hot and helped her back on her feet. Then he stepped back and looked at her, noticing a brace on her left leg.

"Torn ligament?", he asked, motioning to the brace.

Raven's smile faded and she shook her head. "Car crash. It's paralyzed."

"Shit, I'm sorry", Wick said, cursing himself. "Uhm... I'm trying to find my room, this hotel is trying to confuse me." He tried to change the subject by answering her question.

Raven looked taken aback for a second. "Oh yeah, this layout is shit. Must have been designed by an engineer", she teased. "But what I meant was: What are you doing here in the hotel instead of being home in… I forgot where you live."

"Indiana. I'm on vacation for 10 days. All inclusive and everything. It was a Christmas present from my parents. What about you? Why aren't you home in DC?"

She grinned. "Kudos for remembering. I'm also on vacation. Got a good last minute deal."

He nodded. "A getaway with your boyfriend? What was his name again?"

Her face went dark again. "Finn. And no. He died in the car crash."

This time Wick cursed himself out loud. He was seriously talented in poking wounds. "I'm so sorry, Raven."

Raven played it cool and shrugged it off. But even a blind person would have seen that it hurt her. "Let's just find these rooms. What's your number?"

"452. Yours?"

"451. It has to be somewhere. When I arrived this morning I found it."

Wick had to suppress a grin about the fact that their rooms were next to each other. "Well, I actually managed to find mine the past two days, so let's do this."

Eventually they did find their rooms, agreeing that they would have to draw a map.

Wick smiled at her. "Do you wanna go down to dinner together later?"

"Aren't you here with someone?"

He shook his head. "Nah, this trip was my parents’ way of saying 'you need a girlfriend so you don't have to be alone anymore'. What about you?"

She shrugged. "I planned to come with my two best friends, but one got pregnant and the other was whisked away by her nemesis/best friend/soulmate/whatever for a trip that will hopefully result in them becoming an official couple. But I had already gotten the week of work and saved the money, so I decided to go anyway. So yeah, sure, let's eat together. We can meet back here in half an hour?"

Wick nodded. "Good plan. For a mechanic", he teased and went into his room to shower and change for dinner. He swore he heard her mumble 'damn engineers…' under her breath. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Later, when they had found a table and filled their plates at the four star buffet, they picked up the subject again.

"So your parents paid for your trip to teach you a lesson?", Raven asked between two bites.

Wick nodded. "Kind of, they think all the couples and families with kids will make me want to start a family of my own."

"And did it work yet?", she teased.

He grinned. "Not really. I mean, someday I want a family, but that has been the case before." He took a bite of meat. "Oh wow, this duck is awesome!" Raven chuckled.

After a few more bites he spoke again. "I got about half of the story why you ended up here alone. Something about one friend getting pregnant and one going on another trip?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I was supposed to come here with my two best friends, Clarke and Octavia, but the day we wanted to book the trip she stormed in and told us she was pregnant. Clarke and I were pretty shocked, but she and Lincoln, her boyfriend, are ecstatic even though it wasn't planned." She paused to continue eating.

"So then we decided to wait a few more days to give Octavia time to decide if she still wanted to come. Obviously she didn't. But two days later Clarke called me, telling me sorry because Bellamy, Octavia's brother and her best friend, former enemy and by now hopefully boyfriend had pretty much kidnapped her to go on a trip with him and she wouldn't be back until after our planned vacation. So I had no travel companions anymore."

"Couldn't you have asked other friends?", Wick asked.

"I did, but Monty and Jasper couldn't get off work."

"Monty? How's he doing?" He had met Monty at the same workshop as Raven.

"He's great. Jasper and him are still living together and try to convince everyone they are just best friends. But nobody except them believe it." She chuckled. "Anyways, I thought about asking someone else, but couldn't really think of anyone except Murphy. I almost ended up asking him out of desperation, but then Lincoln told me that his cousin, Emori, who Murphy has the most pathetic crush on, is in town, and I didn't want Murphy to miss that chance because he feels guilty."

Wick looked confused, not that he knew any of those people except for Monty, but he tried to understand it all. "Why would he feel guilty?"

Raven sighed and poked around her salad. "Murphy… he... he feels responsible for my leg and Finn's death. He drove the car."

Wick had to swallow his shock. "Oh…"

Wick could see pain and resignation together with a shadow of anger. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say without sounding like an ass.

"Well, it happened and nobody can change it", Raven said a little too loudly and upbeat. "I'm getting dessert", she added and pretty much flew to the dessert buffet.

Wick sat there, cursing under his breath again and looking after her.

He could tell that she had been through a hell of a lot. Not only the brace, which wasn't covered by her shorts, but also a tired and sad look in her eyes, the paleness of her normally natural tan skin told him. And she looked too thin. She had been slim when he met her, but now it wasn’t just about weight or figure anymore, it was more the toll the traumatic events took from her. And from what he gathered she had been through more than one. Maybe even more than she had just shared with him.

When he met her, she had been full of energy, constantly fiddling with something, talking and laughing with and about everyone and everything. Now he barely heard her laugh or saw her smile.

He decided that he would do everything in his power to change that at least for a few days during her vacation.

After dinner they went to the patio overlooking the beach. The view was great, it was more quiet than at the main bar and the bartender, a woman named Monroe, was nice, so they quickly decided to spend all their evenings out there.

Much to Wick's liking, it was never questioned that they would spend most of their time here together.

They settled into comfortable chairs, each one got a colourful drink and made small talk for a while, talking about work and the workshops they had both visited.

"Did you notice that our rooms have a connecting door?", Raven asked after a period of silence.

Wick grinned and left it to her to be direct about everything. "Yeah. Shame it's locked, though."

She shrugged. "I bet I can open it."

Wick laughed. "I hope you mean with a hairpin or something, not with heavy machinery."

She chuckled. "I meant a screwdriver or something. Obviously."

He gave her a challenging look. "That will only impress me if it's sonic."

That actually got a laugh out of her. "Sadly, no. But we could just take the easy way and ask for the key at the reception."

"Sure, why not, we'll do it on our way up."

Of course they had forgotten about that by the time they headed up to their room and only remembered after a new aimless wandering through the fourth floor to find their rooms.

"Crap, the key", Wick mumbled when they did find the rooms.

"Whoever has the door open first wins", Raven grinned and left Wick to wonder what they would win.

He went to the door and inspected it, trying to come up with a way to unlock it. Screwdriver? He didn't have one. Hair pin? Didn't own one. Credit card? He had never understood how that was supposed to work and didn't want to ruin his.

He was still thinking about possibly doing something to the door hinges when the lock clicked and Raven stood in front of him, grinning victoriously. "Let me guess, you haven't even decided on a plan yet."

Wick sighed  and looked at her. "How did you do it?"

"A magician newer reveals her tricks", she teased, grinning. "I win."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you win?"

"Oh, the usual, bragging rights. And tomorrow you’ll get all the drinks from the bar while I relax in the sun."

Wick sighed dramatically and did his best to hide a grin. It was great to do these playful competitions again. He had missed it about as much as you could miss something that you did for three days two years ago. Okay, maybe more.

Wick leaned against the wardrobe next to the door and grinned at Raven. "I'm heading to bed, so unless you wanna join me…." He gestured at his bed with a wink and earned a punch on the arm for it.

"Still the same ass, I see, good to know you didn't change." He could see a sparkle of laughter in her eyes.

"And you still pack a mean punch", he replied, rubbing his arm.

Raven shrugged. "Did you expect something else?" She didn't wait for an answer and turned to head back into her room. "Obviously we will always knock before entering the other room, right?"

"Obviously. Sleep well, Reyes", he grinned.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "Night, Wick."

The next couple of days were a pretty uneventful mixture of sun, water, relaxing, drinks, way too much to eat and conversations about anything and everything except Raven's accident, her leg, or Finn.

They quickly got a routine down: They got up around nine and went to breakfast. After that, they got ready for the beach (Wick’s favorite part of getting ready was applying sunscreen to each others’ backs) and made their way down there, picking up an iced coffee on the way. After they finished that, they went for a swim.

The day went on until they got a snack around lunchtime and then continued their lazy beach day until they went up to get ready for dinner. After that, they spent the evening on the patio with Monroe serving them until they were a little tipsy and ready for bed.

It was great, as far as Wick was concerned. More than great. But he couldn’t help but notice the changes in Raven.

They used to banter to no end and teased each other mercilessly, now her replies lacked passion.

“She’s flirting with you again”, Raven teased him after Monroe had handed them their drinks.

Wick shook his head. “Nah, she totally thinks we’re here together.”

“Well, it doesn't stop her from flirting.”

“She’s just being nice and if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re jealous.”

Raven snorted. “Because of someone flirting with you? Please!” But her words didn’t have the joking bite he used to get from her. For a second it actually seemed like a shadow crossed her face at the word ‘jealous’.

But she shook that off quickly. “I’ll prove it to you. She pays closer attention to us, or rather you, than any of the other guests.”

“No, she doesn’t, we’re just sitting right in her line of sight”, Wick argued.

“She told us to sit here. She said she saved the table for us.”

He kind of couldn’t really argue with that. “We’re the only people without children, grossly into PDA or senile, obviously she’s nice to us.” Ha! He had found an argument after all.

“She isn’t nice to me. She barely looks at me. And when she does, she scowls.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

“Yes, she does. See, when I finish my drink, she will be here in about ten seconds, ask if I want a refill, while looking at you.” She finished her drink and Wick had to admit that she was right.

“Hey guys, can I get you anything else?”, Monroe asked while picking up Raven’s glass and smiling at Wick.

Raven ordered another drink and smirked at Wick. “When your glass is empty, it takes her about five seconds.”

Of course they had to test that theory as well (Raven was right) and then, because only experiments that would have the same outcome every time counted, they kept testing both theories. What they failed to take into account was that the amount of alcohol they consumed increased while the time they needed to consume it decreased.

In plain words: they drank too much.

Which was bad, because when they finally made it back into the hotel, they couldn't take the elevator. Some kid had apparently puked in it and it was being cleaned. (What exactly the kid was doing in the elevator in the middle of the night was a question Wick decided not to dwell on.)

Raven’s leg already didn’t mix too well with alcohol and there was almost no way she would make it up the stairs on her own.

Drunk and more confident than usual (some people said that was nearly impossible), Wick picked her up, bridal style. “I’ll carry you up!”, he informed her, heading for the stairs. To his surprise,  Raven giggled and leaned her head against his chest.

When they finally reached his room (it turned out that the stairs ended right across their rooms, so no searching this time), Raven was almost asleep in his arms. He tried to open the door connecting their rooms, but apparently the maid had locked it again. He cursed and put her down on his bed. He had every intention of looking for her room key in her purse, but she didn’t let go of his shirt and he was so tired…

So he ended up laying down next to her, pushing off both their shoes with his feet and falling asleep almost instantly.

Wick woke up when Raven stirred next to him. He had a bit of a headache, but the soreness in his arms was worse.

"Wick, what are you doing in my bed?", Raven mumbled as she lifted her head off his chest.

He chuckled. "Actually, you're in my bed. You fell asleep on the way up and the maid locked the connection door - we really have to get a key for that, by the way. I wanted to get your key, so I put you on my bed, but you had kind of latched onto my shirt and I was really fucking tired, so I just crashed next to you. Sorry."

He noticed his arm was around her and started pulling it away when she said: "It's fine, thanks for carrying me" and put her head back on his chest. He decided not to complain for now.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Wick sighed. "If we want breakfast we should get up now…"

Raven groaned, but got up. "Give me half an hour."

The rest of their time there was pretty uneventful until Raven's last day. Her flight was early on Sunday morning while his wasn't until Monday afternoon.

They spent the day pretty much the same way as the others, with the exception that they went out for dinner that night. Fancy might have been too big a word for the restaurant they chose, but it was definitely nice.

He tried to pay for both of them, but of course she wouldn’t let him.

“Oh come on, see it as a goodbye present, who knows when we’ll see each other again?”

Her eyes went oddly cold. “The next NASA workshop, I’d think.” Did she think he assumed she couldn’t go because of her leg?

“Well, of course, but that’s not for another year. I kind of hoped we would see each other before that.”

She shrugged. “You call me up if you’re in DC and I’ll do the same if I’m in Indiana.”

Wick nodded, he would take what he could get. “Okay, great, still my treat.”

Raven shook her head. “No. But maybe I’ll let you pay the next time we’ll see each other.” He gave in, at least that sounded better than ‘if’.

Monroe looked truly disappointed when Raven said goodbye to her that night. She looked at Wick and reached for something under the bar. “It was really nice meeting you two...”

Wick shook his head. “I’m not leaving tomorrow. I’m here until Monday.”

“Oh..”, Monroe looked surprised. “But you’re here together, aren’t you?”

Raven barely hid her grin. “No, we’re just acquaintances who met here by chance.”

Monroe looked delighted. “Well, then have a good flight home.”, she said with a bright smile to Raven.

“Thanks.”

They made their way to the (thankfully working) elevator. “That was the first time she smiled at me. And you are so getting laid tomorrow night!”, she teased him.

Wick rolled his eyes. “Again, she’s not into me…”

“Yeah, and she reached for a napkin, not a prepared note with her phone number, sure”, she interrupted him.

“...and also, I’m not into one night stands with no future. I don’t like games and those things. I’m an all or nothing kind of guy”, he continued. Well, maybe that wasn’t always true, he had had one night stands before, but right now it was true.

Raven just shrugged. “Suit yourself, but you could definitely tap that.”

He waved it away and unlocked his door. “I would totally say you should wake me up before you leave tomorrow so I can say goodbye, but it’s hard to get me out of my comatose state at that hour, so you’re welcome to try, but I’m gonna say goodbye now, just to be safe.”

She chuckled. “Well then, thanks for everything and stuff…”

Wick grinned. “Always up for ‘stuff’, you know me.” He realised too late how that sounded, so he just decided to hug her. “Have a safe trip home and don’t be a stranger.”

“I’ll do my best, same goes for you.” She looked up at him and for a second, it seemed like something was about to happen, but then both stepped back and Raven went to her room. “Bye, Wick.” She smiled.

“Bye, Wrench Monkey.”

About an hour later, he was in bed, trying not to read too much into what happened when the connecting door opened and Raven stormed in. She looked determined, if not angry, and he quickly sat up. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant by ‘stuff’...”

Before he could end his sentence, she was on his bed, kissing him.

Dazed and amazed, he kissed back, but broke the kiss quickly. “Probably a bad idea…”, he mumbled and hoped she wouldn’t listen.

“Stop talking!”, she demanded and continued kissing, or rather making out. Quickly, she discarded his shirt and hers followed almost instantly. His brain was too dazed to realize much more than how unreal this situation was. Maybe he was dreaming. Raven Reyes in his bed seemed too good to be true.

But when he touched the brace, she went still and he smiled, softly teasing at her. “Wow, that thing is a bitch to get off, I’ll totally have to design you a new one.”

It worked and she grinned. “That would be tragic!”

“I’m just saying…”, he mumbled between kisses.

“What did I say about talking, Wick?”

“I think you can call me Kyle now…”

****  
  


When he woke up the next morning, she was already gone.

* * *

Raven didn't regret sleeping with Wick and she didn't exactly regret leaving without a goodbye. But she did feel guilty about both.

It was pretty clear that he wanted more than she could give. Or wanted to give.

She couldn't handle more than random hookups and one night stands at the moment.

It still felt like cheating to be with a guy that wasn't Finn. And while that was a plus in the beginning, now it hurt. Finn had been everything to her. Her best friend, a brother figure when they were younger, her first in any way. And she still loved him. She was also still incredibly angry at him, but that didn't quite win over the love.

She had no right to pull Wick into that. There were already too many people involved as it was.

To ensure that, she had decided to ignore all of his tries to contact her. Of course that was a low blow and rather unfair to both of them, but she didn't know how to protect both of them from getting hurt otherwise.

He kept trying, though, and it admittedly got harder to ignore him.

She had made the mistake of telling Clarke and Octavia a little too much about Wick and their week together. Combined with Monty's comments about the flirting between them at the workshop as well as Clarke's and Octavia's happiness with their own love lives, that meant that they kept poking and prodding at the subject, telling her to move on. Preferably to Wick.

So she definitely shouldn't have been surprised when she heard Wick's voice downstairs at Lincoln and Octavia's engagement party. Monty had his contact dates and Clarke and Octavia always got what they wanted.

She was upstairs getting ready when she heard him laughing and greeting Monty. She cursed under her breath. But before she could conduct an escape plan, the door opened and Clarke and Octavia came in.

"You are not running!", Clarke told her sternly.

"And we'll make sure you look damn good when you go down there!", Octavia added just as sternly.

Raven tried to argue, but they ignored her and started raiding her closet and talking over her.

Half an hour later, she was escorted downstairs in an (according to her fairly godmothers) appropriate outfit and with her hair and makeup done.

She would have been lying if she claimed that she wasn't pleased by the look on Wick's face when she entered the room.

Not soon after that, Raven found herself in a quiet corner of the house with Wick.

"You just left", he stated calmly.

Raven bit her lip. "I… I know."

"And you ignored me."

She only nodded.

Wick looked at her. "Why?"

She swallowed. "I… it's complicated." She felt tears well up behind her eyes.

Wick sighed. "I'm not going to pressure you into telling me, but would you?"

He looked at her in a way that suddenly made everything resurface. She wiped her eyes. "Let's get out of here." She didn't wait for an answer, got her favorite red jacket, even though it was too small and did not go with the outfit, and led the way to her favourite place: The auto shop around the corner. The owner had given her her own key months ago so she could go there now even though it was closed.

Wick followed her with surprisingly little question.

Once they got there and sat down on the comfy couch, it all spilled out of Raven.

Everything about Finn, how he cheated on her with Clarke, the past with her mom, how she met all of the delinquents and pretty much everything that led to Finn's death and her injury.

When she was done, she was sobbing and Wick pulled her close to him, holding her until she was done and mumbled "Thank you, Kyle" into his shirt.

After she calmed down, they talked for over an hour. Wick understood why she wasn't ready. But he also told her that he had gotten a job offer from the company she worked at and that he had taken it.

In the end they decided to take it slow and remain friends. She thought for him there was a bit of an 'for now'. But that was okay with her. Maybe if it came with an implied 'for now' they would see.

Their first date ended up being at Lincoln and Octavia's wedding.

By the birth of their daughter they were an actual couple.

And when Raven caught the bouquet at Clarke and Bellamy's wedding, Wick just smiled teasingly at her.

When he did end up asking the question, she caught herself looking for reasons to say no, but she never found anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with the end, it's too rushed.  
> But I hope you enjoy this fix anyways. I would love some feedback.


End file.
